


Babysitting

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home to find Sebastian babysitting Mei and Blaine isn't home. Part of the Hearing!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

It’s been a long day of rehearsals, fittings, and press and all Kurt can think about is how it’s only 4:30pm and he’s already wanting to crawl into bed and never wake up. He knows that originating a lead takes so much more work than working on an established show, but this show is turning out to be a lot more work than he anticipated.

He waves hello to Farrah in the main office as he enters his building and can see several of his neighbors glaring at him from the lounge, which only ever means one thing… They are being too loud again.

He rolls his eyes as he makes his way down the hall, and he can already hear it. Michael Jackson is blasting and he knows it has to be coming from their apartment. Kurt understands why the neighbors are upset, but as long as he keeps supplying them with free Broadway tickets, they won’t call the cops and that’s all Kurt can ask for. He’s not about to tell Blaine he can’t listen to music in his own home, and this is the only way he can really enjoy it — loud enough to vibrate the whole house.

He unlocks the door to find Mei dancing on the coffee table while Sebastian tries to teach her how to moon walk. Kurt has to admit, it’s a pretty adorable sight, watching her bounce around while Sebastian tries to get her to move her legs backwards.

PAPA! Mei lights up when she sees him, jumping off the table, but Sebastian catches her before she can fall.

HEY, he smiles, pulling her into his arms for a hug and a kiss.

WHERE’S BLAINE? he asks. Blaine hadn’t mentioned anything about not being home today.

HE FORGOT HE HAD A MEETING TODAY, SO I TOLD HIM I’D PICK MEI UP FROM PRE-SCHOOL, Sebastian explains, moving to turn off the stereo.

WELL THAT WAS NICE OF YOU, he signs with a smile. THANKS.

IT WAS NOTHING, Sebastian signs. I LIKE HANGING OUT WITH MEI.

DID YOU HAVE FUN WITH UNCLE SEBASTIAN? Kurt asks his daughter slowly, she’s still in the process of learning ASL after spending the first three years of her life with virtually zero language skills.

ME DANCE! she signs with a big smile.

I SAW, he says, giving her another hug before placing her back on the ground to run off and play with some of her toys.

DO YOU HAVE PLANS OR DID YOU WANT TO STAY FOR DINNER? Kurt asks, feeling a bit awkward. They get along just fine these days, but it’s so rare for them to spend time alone together that Kurt’s never quite sure how he should act.

I DON’T WANT TO PUT YOU OUT, I KNOW YOU’VE BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD LATELY, Sebastian waves off his request and starts gathering up his things.

IT WOULDN’T BE PUTTING ME OUT, he signs. I HAVE TO COOK FOR MEI AND BLAINE ANYWAY. STAY.

He’s not sure why he’s so insistent that Sebastian stay for dinner, but he knows that it’s important for Mei to see her godfather and he’s been getting the feeling that Sebastian needs the family time more than he’d ever admit.

ALRIGHT, Sebastian agrees without needing any further persuading which only furthers his suspicions that Sebastian needs the company.

Don’t meddle, he can already picture Blaine’s warning look in his mind, but ignores it.

SO ARE YOU DATING ANYONE? he asks, leading him into the kitchen where he pulls a bottle of wine out and two glasses.

I DATE, Sebastian signs with a calculated look.

NOBODY YOU’D LIKE TO SEE LONG TERM? he asks.

I’M NOT REALLY A LONG TERM KIND OF GUY, Sebastian signs and Kurt drops the subject when Mei comes racing in with a book in her hand.

READ PLEASE, she holds the book up to Kurt.

I CAN’T, he shakes his head. I’M COOKING. ASK UNCLE SEBASTIAN.

Mei looks crestfallen, and it breaks his heart, but he knows if they don’t get her fed by at least 5:15 they’ll never make it to bed on time.

YOU READ, I’LL COOK, Sebastian signs, standing up to take over kitchen duties.

ARE YOU SURE? he asks, but Sebastian’s already pulling the cutting board out of the cabinet to start chopping up vegetables.

He sits down at the table and positions Mei in her booster seat so that she can see him clearly, then begins telling her the story of the Rainbow Fish. He knows that she can’t understand all the words just yet, but the pictures help her and her teacher says the more they read to her and encourage conversation the quicker she’ll learn.

He takes his time with each page, adding his own flair to the story and stopping along the way to ask her questions. By the end of the story, Mei is smiling bright, begging to hear the story again and she’s learned at least four new signs.

I’LL READ IT AGAIN BEFORE BEDTIME, he signs, noticing that Sebastian’s almost done with dinner.

His phone goes off with a text from Blaine, letting him know that he’s on his way home but that they shouldn’t wait to eat. He gets up to help set the table and soon the three of them are all sitting down to eat dinner.

YOU’RE REALLY GOOD WITH HER, Sebastian signs, and Kurt’s a bit shocked. While they get along now, they rarely ever compliment each other and Kurt’s always felt like Sebastian only started being nice to Kurt because he realized he wasn’t going anywhere, not because he genuinely liked him.

THANKS, Kurt signs. I JUST WISH I GOT TO SEE HER MORE THAN A COUPLE HOURS A DAY.

NO, NO, IT’S FINE, Sebastian waves off his concern. THAT’S MORE THAN MY PARENTS EVER SAW ME. SHE LOVES YOU, SHE TALKS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME.

Kurt looks over to where Mei is playing with her chicken instead of eating it. He puts some on her fork and holds it up, encouraging her to eat. She does, albeit reluctantly.

WELL, I LOVE HER, Kurt signs.

It’s the honest truth. They’ve had her for about ten weeks by now, and each day he loves her a million times more than the day before. Though it’s been such a short time, he can hardly imagine his life without Mei in it.

I CAN TELL, Sebastian says, taking the time to refill his wine glass. Kurt wonders just how much he’s had to make him to so nice.

I WAS REALLY MEAN TO YOU BEFORE, Sebastian says, and while it’s not exactly an apology, it’s about the closest they’ve ever come to one.

WE BOTH WERE, he signs quickly. While Sebastian spent several years making Kurt’s life hell, he isn’t exactly a saint in the situation. He was never that nice to Sebastian either.

BLAINE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I JUST DIDN’T WANT HIM TO SETTLE FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN THE BEST. I DIDN’T THINK YOU WERE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM… I’M GLAD HE DIDN’T LISTEN TO ME THOUGH.

REALLY? he asks, for lack of anything better to say. He’s never expected anything like this from Sebastian. He doesn’t need it, his actions and maturity over the last couple of years have been apology enough, but it is still nice to hear.

I CAN’T IMAGINE BLAINE HAPPIER WITH ANYONE ELSE, Sebastian signs, downing his glass of wine, clearly a bit uncomfortable with his confession. MEI’S A LUCKY KID TO HAVE TWO AMAZING DADS.

SHE’S GOT AN AMAZING GODFATHER, TOO, he signs with a genuine smile, and the two raise their glasses to each other and promptly drop the clearly uncomfortable conversation but neither of them stop smiling.

Kurt turns back to Mei, who’s finished her dinner, but has managed to her ketchup all over he face and arms. Kurt cringes.

THANKFULLY ITS A BATH NIGHT, he signs to her, attempting to clean her off with a napkin as best he can.

UNCLE SEBASTIAN BATH? she asks him, reminding him that they need to start working on her verbs.

I DON’T KNOW, Kurt looks at Sebastian to gage his reaction.

I’VE NEVER GIVEN ANYONE A BATH, he signs awkwardly.

YOU JUST FILL THE TUB WITH BUBBLES AND TOYS, WATCH HER PLAY FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES, MAKE SURE SHE DOESN’T DROWN, AND THEN WASH HER WITHOUT GETTING SOAP IN HER EYES. IT’S NOT THAT HARD, he signs.

I GUESS WE CAN TRY! Sebastian signs with a smile, moving to pick up Mei. WE CAN GIVE YOUR PAPA SOME TIME TO RELAX.

YES, she agrees, though Kurt doubts she really knows what he’s saying to her. He smiles as the two of them make their way up the stairs, talking to one another easily.

He turns back to begin cleaning up and hears the front door unlock. He smiles when he feels familiar hands wrap around his body and a warm kiss is pressed into his neck.

HELLO, he smiles, turning around to wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck.

IT SMELLS DELICIOUS, Blaine signs.

IT WAS, he signs and when Blaine gives him an amused look, he adds, SEBASTIAN COOKED.

SEBASTIAN IS STILL HERE? he asks.

WHO DID YOU THINK MEI WAS WITH? Kurt teases, earning him a retaliatory pinch to the side.

Blaine leans in and gives him a lingering kiss, one that is usually reserved for after Mei’s bedtime.

WE SHOULD GET A SITTER MORE OFTEN IF IT MEANS YOU’LL KISS ME LIKE THAT, Kurt signs as Blaine pulls away with a wink to fix himself a plate.

Kurt pours himself a second glass of wine and sits down at the table so Blaine won’t have to eat alone.

DO YOU THINK SEBASTIAN WANTS A LONG-TERM BOYFRIEND? Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, I DON’T KNOW. HE SAYS HE DOESN’T.

BUT MAYBE HE’S JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE HASN’T MET THE RIGHT GUY YET.

MAYBE, Blaine signs. WHY?

I THINK I’M GOING TO TRY SETTING HIM UP WITH LIAM, he signs.

YOU’RE GOING TO SET SEBASTIAN UP? WHY? Blaine looks at him skeptically.

I JUST DON’T WANT HIM TO BE LONELY, he signs. BESIDES, MEI WILL NEED SOME COUSINS!

OH MY GOSH, YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT SEBASTIAN, Blaine beams, and Kurt can see the slight tears in his eyes.

OF COURSE I DO, he signs, earning him a lap full of Blaine as his reward. The two of them sit there, making out like a couple of teenagers until they are eventually interrupted by a clearing of the throat and told that Mei’s ready for bed and waiting for her bedtime story. Sex will have to wait until after bedtime, Kurt sighs, getting up to head upstairs for Mei’s promised story.


End file.
